


Genetics

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Discussion of Pregnancy, I'm not sure how I feel about the idea of Reno as a parent, Kadaj is only mentioned, M/M, Relationship Discussions, Trans Character, Trans Kadaj, esp when you're having them with your boss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 05:36:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: This was not a conversation that Reno ever wanted to have with Tseng, but here he is.





	Genetics

“Do we even know if you’re genetically compatible?” Tseng leaned back in his chair. Reno sat across from him looking distinctly uncomfortable.

“Please don’t phrase it like that, yo.”

“How would you prefer I phrase it, Reno?” Tseng asked.  “We are discussing genetic compatibility.”

“I know, but it sounds weird when you say it like that. We’re trying to have a kid not start a science experiment.”

“Reno, I know you don’t always pay the closest attention to things, but I know you haven’t missed the events of the past seven years that Kadaj is a direct byproduct of that stem directly from genetics experiments involving the creation of children.”

Reno grimaced and Tseng continued.

“So I think that scientific terms when it comes to discerning whether or not you and Kadaj will be able to have children naturally is appropriate.”

Reno groaned. “All right, fine. This just isn’t a conversation I want to have with my boss, ya know?”

“I agree. In an ideal world I would not be concerned with or want to know about your attempts at procreation, but you are dating _Kadaj,_ who has not only tortured Elena and myself to within an inch of our lives, but is also responsible for the deaths of countless Midgar civilians.”

“I hate to break it you boss, but statistically speaking, I have killed more civilians than Kadaj. I killed more civilians when I dropped the Sector 7 plate, than when Kadaj and co went on their little rampage in Edge. We aren’t exactly the good guys, Tseng.”

Tseng cleared his throat. “You make a valid point, however, a Sephiroth level threat is a significant step below the morally grey area we operate in.”

“With all due respect, _Director_ , morally grey is pushing it. Besides, we can also argue moral greyness for the Remnants because we’re still trying to determine whether or not they were acting under their own volition or being controlled, subtly by Sephiroth. Last I checked, Reeve did say that their lack of moral judgement likely stemmed from being thrust directly into adulthood and missing the moral development that happens in childhood.”

Tseng sighed. “We are more morally grey than we were,” he muttered. “And I know what Reeve has to say about the Remnants psychology. Forgive me if I’m slower than some to trust them. Returning to the topic of your attempted procreation.”

“Call it procreation again and I’m walking out of your office.”

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. “Returning to the fact that you and Kadaj are attempting to have a child. Have you considered the fact that we don’t know the extent of Kadaj’s abilities to reproduce with a normal human, even a mako enhanced human. It’s unknown if Sephiroth was viable and while Kadaj is not a clone of Sephiroth… his genetic makeup is incredibly similar. Sephiroth was created using alien DNA there’s no knowing whether he or Angeal and Genesis for that matter would have been capable of reproduction seeing as cross bred animals are typically sterile.”

Reno slumped back in his seat. “We’ve talked about the fact that he’s never…” Reno wrinkled his nose. “He’s never menstruated even though he technically should be capable of it. Ramuh, I really don’t want to be talking about this with you.”

“Skipping over the functionality of it, I want to know how you plan on handling things if this _does_ happen.”

“I suppose it’s too much to ask for time off?”

“Not when we only have four people.”

“Right. So, at the moment we’re just trying to make a plus sign on the pregnancy test happen, so I’ll let you know what our plans are once we accomplish that.”


End file.
